


From Legend to Reality

by VirtualNight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantrolls, Mertrolls, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualNight/pseuds/VirtualNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate universe in which violet and fuchsia blooded trolls are not sea-dwellers, and mermaid-like trolls exist instead. They were once a competitive and similar species to trolls on Alternia, but were hunted down to dwindling numbers thousands of sweeps ago, causing them to simply fade into myth upon their retreat into the unreachable depths.</p><p>Mazpuk is a very curious mertroll, fascinated with the surface dwelling trolls and their language. His solitary existence (brought about by his size being considered a weakness and an overprotective sea-dragon lusus) causes him to seek out more knowledge of them. The risks he takes however put him in a tight spot one evening, as he is trapped when an old dock collapses during his search on the shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cool water lapped at his feet as he walked along the beach. It was pretty refreshing considering how long he had been walking before he had reached the shore, and the feeling of the soft sand giving way beneath him at each step seemed to rejuvenate him a bit. His mission was still far off, and he didn’t see any harm in taking advantage of the comforts his route provided. The view was rather nice too, the moonlight reflecting off the water, making it glitter in the darkness.

Cadyrn soon came upon an old dock built up on some sort of rocky shelf jutting out of the sand. It had long since collapsed, the wood rotted in many places. He would have just passed it by had it not been for a splashing sound that didn’t quite sound like the waves, but rather the frantic flapping of fins against the water. Perhaps a fish swam too close and got caught in the rubble when the tide went out. 

As he approached he saw the shimmering of scales underneath a fallen support from the dock, which turned out to be a tail fin poking out on the side facing him. It looked much too large to be any fish he had ever heard of, so with a quizzical expression he approached slowly, peeking between the wood to see what kind of creature he was dealing with. There was a sudden gasp, and it took a moment for him to realize it hadn’t come from him. Blue eyes met another pair cast in shadow, both simply staring at each other for a moment in shock.  
It was a mertroll, the thought making its way through the thick haze of disbelief and setting in as his gaze remained locked in place. Or at least, it was something very like what was described as a mertroll. Such creatures had been passed off as myth for hundreds of sweeps, and no reliable witnesses had come forth. When he finally blinked the creature seemed to snap out if its daze as well, a sudden rush of panic spurring her movements as she struggled against the weight of the beam. The water around her tail began to change, a green hue clouding it.

“Calm thyself fair creature, I shall not harm thee. By mine hand I vow only to offer aid to those in need.”

The other stilled, looking back at Cadyrn who held his hands up in an attempt to convey his peaceful intent. Inching closer, he inspected the situation. The other kept her eyes fixed on his movements, flinching when he reached out, but relaxing again when his hands got a firm grip on the beam. Using his legs, he pushed away from the ground and managed to pull it up enough for the creature to squirm free. He wasn’t surprised when the other took the opportunity to swim out into the shallow waves. A pained intake of breath stopped her from moving though, and Cadyrn assumed she must have hurt her tail more than just rubbing it raw.

She tried to drag herself away when he made his way toward her; apparently she was still scared of what he might do. Soft words and slow movements aided his effort, and she allowed him closer. She turned to face him, and Cadyrn realized his first mistake. Though this creature was graced with stunning beauty, soft features and curves accented by long wavy hair, it was now clear in the light of the moons that he was male. The fear in his eyes further softened Cadyrn’s heart, and he knelt in the water before him. Gently lifting his tail from the water, a wince coming from the other, Cadyrn saw painful-looking swelling where the beam must have been resting for who knows how long. With an injury like this he knew there was no way the creature would be swimming back out to sea any time soon.

“Regret plagues me to utter it, but with such a wound the shore will remain in your sights for a time..”

Thinking for a few moments, he looked to the other again.

“Memory reminds me of refuge not far. There you can stay until healed, and I shall tend to you, if you are content with this arrangement of course.”

The other didn’t answer, but seemed to nod slightly. Cadyrn was met with not resistance when sliding on arm under his tail and wrapping the other around his back, so he continued with the plan. Lifting the creature out of the water he started in the direction of the small hive he had stayed in on previous missions. It had been abandoned long enough for a thick layer of dust to settle in on everything when Cadyrn had discovered it, so he had taken note of it on his map. He only hoped that no one else had stumbled upon it and decided to take up residence.  
The sun was starting to rise when they finally reached it, and with a sigh he nudged the door closed behind them. His first thought was to get the mertroll to some water, so taking him into the bathroom, he set him down on the floor gently, curious eyes watching him move about. Thankfully he was able to fill the tub with clean water fairly quickly after wiping it down, and he checked the temperature before moving the creature into it.

“My hope is for thine comfort..but I know not what you require..”

The other seemed more fascinated by the tub, wide green eyes darting around as he peeked over the edge to see the tiled floor, then looking back in the tub to see the water rippling around him. Wonderment had overtaken his fear, and he looked to Cadyrn as if he wanted to know how such a thing was possible.

“Is it a..tiny ocean..?”

The words were quiet and timid, but curiosity rang in them clear as the water he sat in. With a bit of a laugh, Cadyrn shook his head.

“Nay, tis a bathtub for washing thineself. Perchance a creature of the sea such as thee would not need it though.”

“Bathtub..oh..” He stared at the water in silence for a few moments before the troll caught his attention once more.

“Knowing now that you can speak, may I know your name?”

“…Mazpuk..”

“Well met, Mazpuk. I am Cadyrn.”

His stomach reminded him that he hadn’t eaten for a while, so he brought the last of his food out of his sylladex. Once the sun had set again he would need to go out for a hunt. Mazpuk stared at the portion of food he was handed for a few moments before bringing it to his lips, following Cadyrn’s example he took a bite. He seemed to like it, finishing it quickly and wiping the crumbs from his mouth. Cadyrn gave him the rest of it after eating enough to satisfy his own hunger then he took out what first aid supplies he carried. Carefully, he dabbed at the raw spots on Mazpuk’s tail with antiseptic then spread a soothing salve over it before wrapping it tightly with bandages. Though there had been some squirming from the mertroll, he seemed to be grateful, offering the blue-blood quiet thanks.

Yawns from both of them signaled that it was time for rest, so after making sure Mazpuk was comfortable he headed toward the bedroom. He was able to fall asleep without much trouble and his dreams pleasant overall, allowing for a nice day of rest.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a moment for his thoughts to clear and remind him that he had a guest, so he got up and returned to the bathroom to check on Mazpuk. Clicking on the light, he saw that the mertroll was already awake, greeting him with a smile but he was shivering so much that his words came out in stuttered syllables.

“Oh, Mazpuk, my greatest apologies!”

Rushing to the tub he turned on the warm water and let the plug out so it could refill. Just to make sure it didn’t get cold again, he explained to Mazpuk how it worked. When he was sure the other understood, he turned to leave, reassuring the small creature he would return soon with food. There was a forest lose by, and he hoped he would be able to bring back one large kill rather than make a few smaller ones. Leaving Mazpuk alone made him nervous. There seemed to be so little he understood about land-dwellers, but that he was able to speak the same language was puzzling. 

Once he reached the forest he focused on the hunt. It was important that he at least get enough food to last tonight and the next. He would need to do a few things around the hive to make it easier for them both to live in it for as long as Mazpuk needed to heal. He also needed to teach the mertroll a few things so he could be sure he wouldn’t hurt himself on accident.  
It took him a few hours to find and kill something sizable, and by the time he made it back to the hive his stomach was complaining loudly about its lack of contents. He pushed thoughts of what he would cook aside for now though. Checking on Mazpuk was the priority.

The sound of running water was a little concerning, his first thought that the mertroll was just refreshing his water was dispelled when he saw water pooling under the door. Brows knitting together, he threw the door open to find Mazpuk on the floor pressed against the far wall looking panicked. The tap was on full blast, and water continued to pour over the edge of the tub, the steam filling the room indicating it temperature. Cadyrn moved carefully through the standing water and turned off the faucet. Mazpuk looked at him with pitiful eyes, tearing up as he approached.

“Really hot..it hurts..”

“I am sorry, Mazpuk. Perhaps I was gone a bit too long..”

He picked up the small mertroll once more, ignoring the burn of the water against his arms. Mazpuk clung to him and buried his face in the blue-blood’s chest. His sniffles sent pangs of guilt through Cadyrn’s heart, but he knew that with comfort he would soon be smiling again. Without much regard for the state of the sheets, he set Mazpuk down on the bed. It would take a while to clean up the bathroom, but the journey here had reassured him that the mertroll could go without water for a while without a problem.

After putting away most of the meat in the fridge, aside from a large flank he put in the oven to cook, Cadyrn started mopping up the bathroom. To his relief he heard no more sniffling from Mazpuk, and it didn’t sound like he was doing anything. When he finished cleaning and checked on the meat, he returned to the bedroom. Mazpuk was still sitting on the bed quietly, now with his hands in his lap and his head down. Green eyes looked at Cadyrn expectantly, a hint of guilt and nervousness showing in them.

“Mad..?”

“Of course not..merely concerned for you. Have you been burned?”

The mertroll shook his head, and a quick look over him seemed to confirm that. Cadyrn sighed and sat next to him, easing onto his back and letting his eyes close for a moment. It had been a long night so far, and he still planned to teach Mazpuk at least a few things before he gave in to sleep. The feeling of partially-webbed fingers on his face surprised him, but he was glad he didn’t jerk away. Mazpuk was leaning over him, curiosity returned to his wide eyes as he ran his fingertips over the blue-blood’s cheek lightly. Cadyrn smiled, laughing softly but doing nothing to discourage him.

“Interested in me now, I see. Hast thou ever laid eyes on a troll?”

Mazpuk seemed embarrassed, his pale cheeks darkening quickly with a shade of green, but he shook his head.

“Not close..never like this. Mm..in pictures..books.”

“Where does one keep books underwater? Surely they would ruin.”

“Not in water, a cave. Just for safe.”

Cadyrn couldn’t help another laugh. Though the mertroll seemed to understand everything he said, the words he used were still clumsy. Perhaps another of his kind taught him but he isn’t fluent just yet.

“Truly a resourceful little one you are.”

“..Not little..I’m an adult..”

“My apologies, I meant no offense. Are you..of typical size for your kind?”

“No..others are your size, some bigger..Kazul doesn’t let them close anymore..”

“Kazul? A friend then?”

Mazpuk shook his head, pausing for a moment as he tried to think of the right word.

“Lusus?”

“Ah, your lusus.”

He was about to ask why this lusus didn’t allow other mertrolls near, but the smell of the meat in the oven caught his attention. Not wanting to leave Mazpuk alone again to just sit there, he picked the small mertroll up and carried him to the kitchen. Sitting him in one of the kitchen chairs, he turned to the oven and opened it. Mazpuk watched with his full attention on the new things he was seeing. Cadyrn explained to him what the oven was and how it worked, then told him that he preferred that he not touch it for now. Mazpuk was served a cut of the meat, and he picked it up without hesitation. Clearly this was the type of food he was used to rather than dry bread. However, after his first bite he paused, his eyes widening noticeably. Before Cadyrn could ask him if something was wrong he scarfed the rest down, licking his lips of the remaining juices. An enthusiastic nod was his answer to whether or not he wanted more, and he ate that portion with just as much eagerness. 

“Mm..really good. Thank you.”

“You are most welcome. I’m glad you have taken a liking to my cooking, though I fear my skills are naught in comparison to most others’.”

Mazpuk wasn’t sure what he meant, but as far as he was concerned Cadyrn made the best food he had ever tasted. The meat was different than what he was used to, but the way it tasted after being put in that oven was probably the most amazing thing. 

Everything the land-dweller did was so interesting, not a moment passing that Mazpuk’s mind was idle, always finding something to focus on or ponder over. Though he had embarrassed himself a few times already, Cadyrn didn’t seem to be upset with him or think him stupid. The others would have laughed at him for the mistakes, but for trusting a land-dweller..they probably would think him insane. Cadyrn had a kind heart, that he could tell, and he secretly hoped they could be friends. Even without all the amazing things he was introduced to just talking with the blue-blood was nice. It had been a long time since he had actually had a conversation with someone aside from Kazul.

It scared him a little to think of how easily he had grown attached to Cadyrn. Once he recovered they would have to part ways again, and the idea made him anxious. Why did he care so much about leaving the blue-blood behind to return to the ocean? That was where his home was after all, and remaining on land would be difficult. It would be burdensome on Cadyrn to carry him around all the time, and he was fairly certain there was no way to exchange his tail for functioning legs.

Apparently he had been lost in thought for quite a while, the feeling of a hand on his arm, fingers gripping it lightly as Cadyrn’s voice finally reached his ears. His eyes focused on the other’s face as he concentrated on understanding the words.

“Mazpuk, are you well?”

“Yes…just thinking.”

“I had inquired of thine interest in reading with me. You made mention of books so-”

An excited gasp and a hurried string of yeses cut him off, though the mertroll blushed a bit when he laughed at the sudden reaction. He hadn’t even told him what kind of books they were yet, but it didn’t seem to matter. After carrying Mazpuk to the bathtub and starting the water, he brought out a small stack of books and opened the first one. He sat down next to the tub and began to read aloud, the mertroll leaning over the edge to follow along. The rest of the night was spent like this, Cadyrn sharing stories he had grown up with. Every so often Mazpuk would ask what a word meant, but he seemed to understand most everything else. The blue-blood didn’t stop reading until he noticed the other had fallen asleep. With a yawn he got up and went to the bedroom, easing himself down onto the bed and letting sleep overwhelm him.


End file.
